


1980’s Film

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dave is so careful with boundaries, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Dave Katz, FTM Klaus Hargreeves, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, They’re both pre op, This Is Fine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Characters, but a service bottom, ftm characters, idk if I made that clear in the fic, idk man it just fit Dave/Klaus, ish again, ish???, klaus is a bottom, light degradation, minor bondage, pre op, theyre young and gay, whiny bottom, whiny klaus, with each other at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Dave and Klaus have their first night togetherTitle inspired by the song “1980’s Horror Film” by WallowsWritten because there’s not enough guy on guy ftm anything so
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1980’s Film

It had started out innocent enough, he supposes, looking back.  
Granted, most things do.  
When he met Dave, the first thing on his mind was to be friends. He and Dave got along perfectly. They were both trans, they were around the same age- okay, Dave would argue that, considering he was older than him by a couple months, but Dave could eat a dick- and they both had the same angsty, angry punk personalities, with a little bit a lot of social anxiety sprinkled in.  
“Klaus?” Dave’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You okay? You disappeared for a moment.”  
Klaus smiled at the boy on top of him. “Yeah,” he said, pulling Dave into a sweet kiss. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry. Just thinking.”  
“What about?”  
“Us. How unlikely all this was.”  
“We don’t have to do this, Klaus.”  
Klaus laughed. “Do you know how long I’ve been pining for you, D?”  
“Like, three months?”  
Klaus kissed him again. “Three months too goddamn long. Should’ve made a move sooner.”  
Dave chuckled softly. “So you’re sure about this?”  
“More sure than anything else in my life.”  
Dave kissed him, this time, pushing Klaus back down onto the bed. “If I do anything you don’t like, please tell me to stop.”  
“Of course.”  
“You promise?” Dave asked, a hint of anxiety rising into his voice.  
Klaus held out his pinky finger. Dave took it in his own, grinning.  
Dave kissed him again, sweetly, but Klaus was having none of it. He nipped at Dave’s lip, causing Dave to growl softly. Soon, Dave was tugging at the bottom of Klaus’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head without breaking the kiss. Klaus laughed slightly, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off completely, and then pull Dave’s shirt off in the process as well.  
“Can I take off your binder?” Dave mumbled against his skin, trailing kisses down his neck, onto his collarbone. Klaus nodded, slightly breathless. Dave continued kissing Klaus, his hands splayed out across his stomach.  
Klaus squirmed. “Dave,” he groaned.  
“What’s up, angel?”  
“Rougher, please, I-“ Klaus was cut short by a short moan being ripped from his lips as Dave bit him on his neck.  
“Like that?”  
“More,” Klaus whimpered.  
“Anything for you,” Dave responded, leaning back down. Klaus squirmed more as hickeys were suckled onto his neck and collarbone none-too-gently.  
Dave started trailing kisses down the boy’s body, stopping at his hips. “Is this okay?”  
“God, Dave, please,” Klaus whimpered, his hands coming to his jeans to help get them off. Dave caught his wrists gently.  
“Nah, ah, ah,” he chided. “Patience. I want to take my time.”  
“Dave,” Klaus whined. “I swear to god if you don’t fuck me now, I’ll do it myself.”  
Klaus lifted his hips to assist Dave in taking his jeans off.  
“You’re soaking through your boxers,” Dave said, voice hoarse.  
“Yeah, no shit. Hurry it up!” Klaus said. Dave impulsively slapped the inside of his thigh.  
“That’s enough of that,” Dave snapped. Klaus whimpered slightly, breaking Dave out of whatever had just happened. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. Was that too much?”  
“God, no! Please, that was so hot.”  
“Really?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. He tugged Klaus’s boxers down, planting a kiss on his hip. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
Klaus whimpered again. “Dave, please-“  
“Please, what?”  
Klaus covered his face with his hands and whined.  
Dave slid up Klaus’s body, grabbed his hand and pinned them above his head. “Please, what, baby?”  
Klaus’s face was flushed- from embarrassment or arousal, it was impossible to tell. “Please, D, I need you,” he whimpered.  
Dave’s hand dipped below Klaus’s navel. Gently, he rubbed over his clit, causing Klaus to groan and arch his back slightly. Spurred on by this, Dave applied more pressure to his clit until Klaus was writhing underneath him.  
Dave let go of Klaus’s wrists and started kissing his way down his torso.  
Klaus whined when Dave removed his hand, but nearly screeched when it was replaced with his tongue. Dave pushed two fingers into Klaus’s heat, causing the boy to cry out even louder.  
“God, Dave, this is too fucking-“ he broke off with a moan. “Too gentle! Please, for the love of god, fuck me!” He growled.  
Dave lifted his head to look at him, withdrawing is fingers to the tip, then ramming them back in nearly as hard as he could, causing Klaus’s breasts to jiggle. “Like that?”  
“God, yes!”  
Dave went back to eating Klaus out, listening to the boy nearly sob with pleasure.  
Suddenly, Klaus’s hands were in Dave’s hair, tugging hard, causing Dave to moan. “Dave, Dave, Dave, I’m close, please, please, please,” he continued babbling nonsensically as Dave continued his ministrations. Dave raked his nails down his side without warning and Klaus arched, crying out loudly, clenching around Dave’s fingers.  
Dave made his way back up Klaus’s body, covering him in kisses as he noticed the tears streaking down his face. “You okay, Klaus?” He asked, withdrawing his fingers.  
“Yeah,” Klaus sniffled, wiping his face. “It was just intense.”  
“Good intense, or bad intense?”  
“Good intense,” Klaus mumbled, pulling him down for a kiss. “It was so good.”  
“I have an idea,” Dave said against his lips. He got up and started rummaging through a drawer by his bed. He turned around to show Klaus a bright purple dildo. “It’s a strap on,” he said. “I also have a vibrating cock ring to use with it, if you want. And...” he trailed off, turning back to the drawer. “Handcuffs?”  
“Where did you get this stuff?”  
“I have my ways.”  
Dave climbed over Klaus, peppering kisses on his neck.  
“I feel bad that I’m not giving anything back though-“  
“None of that,” Dave interrupted. “I am having just as much fun as you. Maybe more, it’s really nice watching you fall apart,” he said, grinning. He suckled a hickey into Klaus’s collarbone, drawing squeaks out of him. “Do you want the handcuffs?”  
Klaus modded breathlessly.  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Okay,” Dave said. He pulled Klaus’s hands above his head and restrained them to the headboard. “If you want me to stop at any point, tell me, okay?”  
“Yeah,” Klaus said, pulling at the handcuffs slightly. “Kiss me?”  
Dave smiled, kissing him deeply. “Do you want me to prep you more before we use the strap on?”  
Klaus shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I’ve used bigger than that with no prep before.”  
“Bigger?” Dave prompted, causing Klaus’s cheeks to redden.  
“Um, my own toys. My personal favorite is thicker than that.”  
“So this one won’t be a problem?”  
Klaus shook his head again.  
Dave lined up the dildo and slowly pushed it into him. Klaus’s breath caught in his throat.  
“God,” Klaus whimpered.  
“You okay?”  
“Mhm,” he mumbled, his back arched slightly.  
As soon as he bottomed out, Dave reached down to turn the cock ring on.  
“Fuck!” Klaus hissed, jerking.  
“My, my, the mouth you have on you, boy. Do you kiss your mother with it?” Dave teased, thrusting slowly.  
“Eat shit,” he moaned.  
Dave’s hand went to his throat automatically. He didn’t apply pressure, but Klaus froze, eyes wide. “Quiet, pet. You don’t want that mouth of yours to get you into trouble, do you?”  
Klaus’s eyes flashed with stubbornness. “Fuck you!” Dave applied a light amount of pressure, thrusting harder into him.  
“Oh, I see. You do want to be in trouble, don’t you? Want me to choke you so hard your eyes roll back into your head? Want me to fuck you into next week?” His grip around Klaus’s throat tightened as he moaned in response, each question punctuated by a particularly rough thrust.  
“God, please, Dave!” Klaus whined.  
“Are you going to be good for me, baby boy?”  
“If it means you’ll fuck me so hard I see stars, yes!” Dave removed his hand from his throat, choosing instead to twist a nipple hard. Klaus keened beneath him.  
“Are you already getting close, pet?”  
Klaus nodded, nearly thrashing in his binds.  
“What do you want, baby?”  
“Fuck me!” Klaus cried, tears streaming down his face once more.  
Dave grabbed onto his hips and thrust into him as hard as he could, making Klaus sob as pleasure overtook him.  
As Klaus came down from his high, Dave slowed down his thrusting until he was just bottomed out. Klaus whined, canting his hips as he tried to get away from the vibrations.  
“Sorry, baby,” Dave said, turning off the cock ring. He slowly withdrew the toy, pulling a broken moan from Klaus.  
Klaus rolled over as Dave put away the toy.  
“What are you looking at, dork?”  
“You,” Klaus replied, grinning.  
“That’s gay.”  
“I’m gay.”  
“I would hope so, considering we just had sex.”  
“Had? When did it switch from having?”  
Dave looked at Klaus incredulously. “You want to keep going? You came twice, and nearly screamed both times!”  
“I wanna fuck you,” Klaus said.  
“Oh,” was all Dave could think to say as Klaus pulled him back into the bed, rolling over until he was on top.  
“I love you,” Klaus mumbled as he kissed his way down Dave’s body, causing them both to freeze. He looked up slowly. “I, uh... sorry. It’s probably too soon for you. Um.”  
“It’s okay,” Dave whispered. “I love you too.”  
Klaus smiled, continuing his decent. He tugged Dave’s boxer briefs off, and wasted no time getting to business.  
He ate him out slowly, taking his time and savoring it. At one point he inserted a finger, only to withdraw it and place it in Dave’s mouth. Dave’s hands were in his hair, pulling lightly as pleasure washed over all his senses gently. The build up was so slow that Dave started questioning how Klaus had this much stamina, how was his jaw not on fire, how was he doing that with his- oh.  
His climax hit him suddenly, in a wave, and all he was aware of was what Klaus was doing with his tongue and the stream of “I love you’s” falling from his lips. He was gasping for breath and yet it wasn’t over, it wasn’t over, it was becoming too much-  
And then Klaus was crawling up to hold him, cradling him and peppering him with kisses. They both fell asleep, utterly exhausted.


End file.
